


words fail

by wngkyns



Series: theory fic au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngkyns/pseuds/wngkyns
Summary: Hoseok cuddles his favorite nerd.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: theory fic au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	words fail

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the 'the theory of first loves' fic timeline

Friday nights with Changkyun are the best spent Fridays, in Hoseok's opinion. 

Nothing can beat the company of his boyfriend after a tiring week chock full of classes, especially now that he spends most of his free time with Professor Seo and Woosung in the Music Lab. It’s refreshing to be in the company of people in the Music College with a similar drive to flourish in the music industry, but Hoseok _does_ miss his favorite people he’s so used to spend his past breaks with, including his boyfriend. Changkyun’s breaks only coincide with Hoseok’s for a mere half-hour, and it simply won’t do for him.

But Friday nights have _hours_ for Hoseok to spend with Changkyun, starting the very minute they meet each other after Changkyun’s last class for the day to ride the bus together to his place. Most Fridays still call for Hoseok to practice routines he’d be teaching the next day, and sleeping over at Changkyun’s hits two birds with one stone. But Hoseok has also learned to take weeks off, which has brought him several Fridays of teaching Changkyun how to cook new dishes and cuddling right after.

Which is what he’s doing now — holding Changkyun close while watching his cute nerdy boyfriend tap buttons on his Switch with eyes trained on the screen and nothing else. Being friends first has made Hoseok accustomed to Changkyun’s intense focus while gaming, which has roped Hoseok into watching with interest. Even a game like Tetris, for crying out loud, becomes twice as interesting as any volleyball game Minhyuk has ever played in. 

Or perhaps Hoseok gets distracted more times than he’d like to admit, his eyes and mind straying from the dynamic blocks Changkyun pieces together to _feel_ Changkyun in his arms instead. With his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder, Hoseok gently sways them side to side, breathing in the younger boy’s powdery scent while staring at his cheek. 

What Hoseok would give to kiss it right now. 

But Changkyun will definitely not appreciate the distraction, and Hoseok sighs softly, staring back at the console screen.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Hmm?” Hoseok hums.

“Sighing like that in my ear,” Changkyun answers. “Heard you.”

“Just thinking ‘bout how much I want to kiss you right now.”

“Mmm.”

He laughs softly. Leave it to Changkyun to deadpan a kiss. He pulls the younger closer, arms wrapped comfortably around the large pocket of Changkyun’s hoodie, and his boyfriend’s figure comfortably leans against his chest.

“You’re too cute when you’re focused, Jjangkyunnie,” he says, chin inching closer to Changkyun’s neck. The younger tilts his head until it lightly touches Hoseok’s.

“Gotta. Can’t lose.”

Hoseok chuckles. Changkyun’s competitive streak is showing, and he resigns to watching his boyfriend plummet more colorful blocks down the screen. Even with a year of knowing Changkyun’s speed and skill with playing puzzle games such as this, Hoseok will never cease to be amazed. He pieces blocks together with much tact and seemingly calculates the perfect time to strike, but Changkyun _can_ get a little greedy and stack his towers a little too high out of overconfidence.

The Tetris game is down to ten players as Hoseok watches Changkyun fall into greed once again, but doesn’t speak due to two reasons. The first being he might be misreading greed for tactic, and the second being that Changkyun _hates_ backseat gamers. And while Hoseok wouldn’t really consider what he’s doing backseat gaming, he’d rather not tread the line that Minhyuk and Hyungwon once did that led to an annoyed Changkyun that Hoseok had a difficult time cheering up.

Sure enough, Changkyun does get eliminated into third place, and Hoseok takes the opportunity to squeeze Changkyun a little tighter while the younger places his console flat on his lap.

“That was close to first,” he says. 

“I got greedy,” Changkyun muses, staring down at his screen. A roll of usernames have appeared, but Hoseok only glances at Changkyun’s _imwhatim._

“A bit. You’re still cool, though.”

“Thanks, Hojjangie,” Changkyun smiles. He shuts down his console and places it on the nearby table before turning around, his face just inches from Hoseok’s as his arms wrap around the older’s neck. “Now what were you saying?”

Hoseok grins, pulling Changkyun closer by his waist and finally planting a kiss on his cheek. “Missed you so, so much.”

He buries his face in Changkyun's shoulder, smiling against the soft fabric of the younger's favorite hoodie. A faint burst of warmth blooms on his cheeks from the confession. Even with months of being together, he's still not accustomed to Changkyun accepting his affection so wholeheartedly.

Nor is he used to reciprocation either, his little squeak proof enough when Changkyun chuckles softly and gently pets Hoseok's hair. Still in each other's hold, they let silence be the comfortable mediator of feelings their words fail to express. _Miss_ is too weak to describe Hoseok's relief that he has Changkyun to stay with every day regardless of their distance from one another, to hold after a weekful of exhaustion, to share his joys and woes with. To _feel_ Changkyun's caring embrace around him is something he believes he doesn't deserve, and yet has promised himself to never take for granted. Changkyun is always snug perfectly in his arms the same way how his fingers interlacing with Hoseok’s has been, and still is, in Changkyun’s words, _“Your right fit, Hoseok hyung.”_

“Isn't it a little too early to want cuddles, hyung?” Changkyun asks, punctuating his question with his charming laugh. The younger pulls away a bit and before Hoseok knows it, warm hands cradle his face by his cheeks, Changkyun's bespectacled eyes gazing at his.

Naturally, Hoseok is putty in Changkyun's hands.

“I—Hah.” 

Words always fail him with Changkyun. Hoseok grins, lovestruck, so sure that his cheeks flame the skin of his boyfriend’s palms like a comforting hearth. Slowly, the younger’s eyes flutter shut as he leans closer and kisses Hoseok's nose. 

“I missed you more, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so... wrote this a month ago. oneshot with a reassurance they'll get together eventually (despite how long or slow the main fic is). apologies it's not really well-written, i just wanted to let some words out and i just miss wonho every day
> 
> thanks to ling and fromzerohs for reminding me these past few days that writing for this au is still worth it <3
> 
> twt: hojjangkyun


End file.
